Rear view interior mirrors mounted on the vehicle windshield in position in front of the driver usually a little to the right of the driver in left hand drives, are standard equipment in automotive vehicles. Such mirrors are in the line of the heads of occupants of the front seat, both driver and right hand passenger, should both occupants be thrown forward due to a sudden stop, either intentional by a quick and strong application of the brake or due to a collision.
Present mountings involve mounting the mirror through a bracket on a button secured to the windshield by an interconnection consisting of a double ball joint so that the mirror may be adjusted to different position. A serious difficulty arises due to the fact that in one position of adjustment a straight line interconnection results so that if struck by an occupant serious injury can result since the mirror does not pivot out of the way.